The hero's arrival
by dragonbornmatt
Summary: Finn and Flame princess find a human in a rocket who is more than meets the eye
1. prologue

**So here is my loooooonnnnnggggg awaited story that I finally had time to write**

**disclaimer: I don't own adventure time, just John  
**

* * *

Prologue: departure

"Done," John said putting the last of his powers in his power tank, "Now I can finally go on my vacation."

He jumped in his rocket and started counting down "Five, four, three, two, one, blast off," he said laughing a bit as the rocket took off from the launch site "Houston we have lift off."

After a few minutes in space he walked around the rocket he saw something "What? OH NO, CRAP!" he yelled as he noticed the fuel tank was on fire. "There must have been a combustion problem." he thought aloud.

He took out his emergency fire extinguisher and put the fire out "dang the fire took a bunch of fuel out." he said as he pulled the rocket downward "Better land while there's still some fuel left."

"This is going to be a bumpy ride," he thought as he braced for impact "I wonder who lives here, oh well looks like I'll soon find out."

* * *

**So there is my first chapter I hope you guys liked it and that you will read and review**


	2. Chapter 1

Alright I'm back and I think I wrote this chapter way better than the prologue, so here it is

* * *

Chapter 1: the arrival

"What is that?" Flame princess asked Finn pointing to a flaming object that had entered the atmosphere.

"I don't know" Finn said now looking at the UFO (unidentified falling object) "It looks like a shooting star but it looks like it's heading for the ground towards that hole. Now it looks like it's changing direction!"

"How is that possible" Flame Princess asked

"I don't know, but we should go check it out" It had been three years since Finn and Flame Princess started dating and Flame Princess had gotten good at being an adventurer, so Finn knew she handle a little falling object. "Hey FP what time is it?"

"Adventure Time!" they shouted in unison as they followed the burning object.

John's POV

"Well looks like I'll be finding out what planet this is soo-oh my god a hole" I shouted as I noticed the extremely deep looking hole I was about to crash into.

I pulled the rocket up just enough to change the trajectory of the rocket "Instead of a hole I get to crash into a mountain, great" I said with more sarcasm than I have ever heard before.

"I wonder how I get myself into these situations?" all I wanted to do was go on a much needed year long vacation and this happens, correction this always happens, being the leader of a superhero group takes a lot out of someone and being president of a country of superheroes, mutants, and other gifted people takes even more.

"Prepare for crash landing," man I really got to stop talking to myself, then again I am the smartest person in the omniverse "Maybe there are some really smart people on this planet who can fix my ship... that's not likely."

Finn's POV

We followed the object to a mountain where it crashed in a puff of smoke and looked almost completely destroyed except for the cockpit where the passenger was "Hey do you need any help getting out?" I asked trying to start a conversation with the person.

"No I got it, just stand back," he said, the cockpit door flew off the rest of the cockpit and landed with a crash, he then stepped out and said "Can you tell me what planet I am on."

"You're on OOO," I said with a smile "are you an adventurer from another planet."

"Sort of," he said while inspecting the remains of what I assumed to be his rocket "I have been to many planets and multiverses, but I am usually called the guardian of the omniverse."

"Are you human." I asked plainly.

"Yes and no," he said "I am human, but I am also an immortal demigod and cannot die, I was given many powers to help people, but I usually store most of them in a container when I go on vacation right now I can teleport, use pyrokinesis, and use my telepathy, I have many other abilities but it would take to long to explain them and I am getting tired of talking about myself, so how about you guys."

"My name is Finn the adventurer and this is my girlfriend Flame Princess," I said while standing next to Flame Princess "Though we can't do everything most couples are able to do."

"Why is That," he said with a look of confusion "Oh my name is John by the way"

"Well we can't touch each other without one of us getting hurt." I said with sadness in my voice

"I think I can help with that." he said grinning.

* * *

hope you liked it read and review everyone, oh and by the way fus ro dah


	3. Chapter 2

Oh. My. Grosh. I had a busy few weeks I barely had time to upload this today, anyway to everyone who reads this i thank you

I don't own anything except the story and John

* * *

Chapter 2: taming the flame

"What do you mean you can help?" a now happy Flame Princess asked John who was studying her.

"Well I'm not sure but I think I can go inside your mind and psychically alter your brain so that you can turn your fire on and off without hurting you," John said grinning at Flame princess "However I do need your permission to go deep into your brain to do such a thing."

"Well how deep do you need to go?" Flame Princess asked with a worried expression.

"I don't have to go in too deep, just deep enough to find the core of your powers." John said confidently.

"O-Okay," Flame princess said reluctantly "Lets do it."

"Alright this shouldn't take too long but if you don't feel comfortable with me in a certain memory just say no." John said reassuringly

"What should I do?" a confused Finn asked.

"Just stand by and watch if you want," John said "I'm going to start the process now are you ready princess?"

"Yes." Flame princess said now more confident thanks to John's reassurance.

"Okay this will be over before you know it, in fact I'm already done." John said with a chuckle.

"Really I didn't feel anything." Flame Princess said slightly confused.

"Well I have become quite the expert when it comes to this sort of thing I have been doing it for 1000 years after all." John said proudly

"Wow how long have you been alive?" a now interested Finn asked.

"Let's just say I've been alive longer than most people, even some immortals haven't been alive as long as me, but anyway Flame Princess try focusing on turning off your fire.

"Ummmm okay," Flame Princess said concentrating on turning off her flames "It worked."

"Really, we can hug and stuff now?" a now excited Finn asked.

"Try it." John said shrugging his shoulders a little.

Finn and Flame Princess enveloped each other in a long and gentle hug.

"Okay you two,enough hugging I think we have company."

* * *

How did you guys like it, read and review people, thank you


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay here is chapter 3 sorry for not updating in a while**

**Disclaimer i dont own anything except John and this story Gearhead was created by DubbleDuelSword**

* * *

A Lesson In Heroism: Gearhead vs John

"Whoa." Finn said as he saw a golden mech looking person descending from the sky with a swirling portal behind him.

"Yeah I'm guessing he doesn't want to chat either." John said as Gearhead flew down grabbing Finn by the neck. Finn kicked Gearhead as he was about to brake his neck, but only succeeded in making him flinch.

"You act like the Finn I was fighting, he has a fight in him just like you, I like that." Gearhead said grinning which quickly faded when he felt someone behind him.

"Then your gonna love me," John said as he quickly uppercutted him making him release his grip on Finn, who fell to the floor gasping for air. John continued his assault by sending a flurry of blows to gearhead's vital parts, finishing off with a crushing hit to the face while John shouted "ULLLLTRAAAAA COOOOOOOMBOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You can't beat me that easy human, I am-"

"Gearhead," John finished mockingly "Next your gonna say that a weak human cannot defeat you and you are the most powerful thing ever."

"Yes." Gearhead said punching John in the nose, he then flew in the air and started to punch him rapidly before being countered by John who grabbed his fist sending a mighty blow to Gearhead's cheek making a massive cracking sound as the hit connected sending Gearhead to the ground leaving a massive crater where he fell.

"Well you see I'm not completely human I am actually a demigod, you know half human, half god and I am guessing you want to know how I knew your name, you see I am technically on vacation and usually only bring along 3 psychic powers so I brought my telepathy, teleportation, and pyrokinesis powers." John explained to a now impressed Gearhead.

"That only means it will be slightly harder to kill you," Gearhead said taking out two lightsabers and rushing at John who teleported behind him kicking him against a tree "ENOUGH!" he shouted swinging his sabers at John who now had his own swords out and deflected the two blades easily.

"These swords are made out of Angelic metal, they are completely unbreakable even by the toughest of metals and the most extreme conditions," John said smirking "Those weapons are pathetic compared to these swords."

"Well then I'll just have to bring out my best sword," Gearhead said confident in his abilities (even though he got his ass kicked) "prepare for the might of The Necrophoros." he then rushed at John who deflected with lightning speed.

"Okay now this is just getting old," John said annoyed "time for me to finish this, FALCON PUNCH!" he then punched Gearhead with enough force to kill 1000 men, instantly sending him into the ground below them. John waited a minute or two to see if he could get back up. No such luck. Having defeated his opponent John threw one of his swords up and caught it gracefully, he then put the swords in their sheaths and put them away in his sword holders on his pants.

"That was AMAZING," Finn said excitedly "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Ummmm Sure," John said smiling "If you can get me a place to sleep."

"Its a deal." Finn said as they started to walk to his house.

* * *

**Tell me how you guys liked this chapter and thanks to DDSword for loaning Gearhead to me**

**Okay I have three things to talk about: 1) I saw Burning Low and thought it was good but to be honest it sort of disappointed me, 2) I will accept any other OC's in my story, 3) I may not update in a while because I have to start my Junior year in high school next week  
**

**For now I leave you with this: Fus Ro Dah  
**


End file.
